


best laid plans

by yanak324



Series: love on the brain [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Botched Marriage Proposal, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance, a whole lot of spoiled plans, along with a whole lot of grumpy!Gendry, and a ton of Arya Stark appreciation, because that's how we roll here, cuteness, gendry POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanak324/pseuds/yanak324
Summary: Yeah, it was going to be perfect. Until Arya looked at him over the rim of her coffee mug one Saturday morning and derailed everything by suggesting that they get married.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: love on the brain [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510148
Comments: 37
Kudos: 166





	best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightninginabottle0613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninginabottle0613/gifts).



> For my zodiac loving, incredibly patient and incredibly talented soul sista. Your mind is one of a kind and deserves to be celebrated every day of the year, not just on your birthday :) I hope this puts a smile on your face. As always, I own nothing but my crazy ideas. Enjoy xoxo.

xxx

It was going to be perfect.

At least perfect for them.

They’d been planning this camping trip for months now. They were going to hike during the day and sleep under the stars at night, like they used to do as children.

He was going to do it when they reached the most secluded part of the trail. Amidst the trees and mountains and the view of nature at their feet, he was going to get down on one knee - because Gods damn it, he wanted to - and ask Arya to marry him.

He would keep it simple, tell her that she’d always been his family and that nothing would make him happier than getting lost with her in the wilderness for the rest of their lives together.

And Arya would smile and try to hide her blush as she told him to get up and put that ring on her finger already and then he would do just that and lift her and kiss her and love her.

And yeah it was going to be perfect. 

Until Arya looked at him over the rim of her coffee mug one Saturday morning and derailed everything by suggesting that they get married.

xxx 

“What?” she asks, eyes narrowed but with an obvious edge of nervousness that snaps Gendry out of the stupor she’d put him in with her completely random suggestion.

Okay, so it’s not totally random. 

They’ve talked about getting married many times before, but they’re both pretty shitty planners in general, so those discussions had never led to any meaningful plans. Instead, it usually devolved to one or both of them losing their clothes and other activities that are, to him, much more pleasurable than wedding planning.

But, damn it, he still wasn’t expecting it. That’s probably why her question, spoken so casually as she flipped through the magazine in front of her and sipped her coffee, has caught Gendry so off-guard. 

Realizing he hasn’t said anything, he drops his spoon back into his cereal and leans against his chair. 

“Are you sure we should do it now? With everything going on?” 

He’s proud of himself for even coming up with the words, let alone keeping the panic from his expression. He does wince when Arya quirks her eyebrow at him in suspicion. 

“Everything like what?” 

She crosses her arms over her chest, and if Gendry were a better man, his gaze wouldn’t automatically shift to her breasts. But he is who he is, and any body part of Arya’s has maximum possibility of distracting him immediately. 

“Gendry?” 

“Right,” he physically shakes his head, as if it’s somehow going to clear the massive clusterfuck he’s found himself in. 

“What I meant is,” he tries again, reaching for her hand across the table, “your sister is due in three weeks, and Rickon’s graduation is in two, and then our camping trip and I just –“ 

But Arya isn’t having it. 

Her face softens, relief flooding in – which is horribly dumb because there’s no way in all the Seven Hells that he wouldn’t want to marry Arya Stark – as she squeezes his hand. 

“This is actually the perfect time then. Sansa is too busy prepping for birth and mom is similarly occupied with Rickon’s graduation party, so neither will be pissed at us for doing a quickie at City Hall.”

And then, because it’s not enough that her argument actually makes all the sense in the world, she gives him one of those smiles, the kind that borders on a leer and makes heat creep up his neck. 

“And as for the camping trip, think about how much more fun it’ll be if it doubles as our honeymoon.” 

She doesn’t give him a chance to respond, standing up and walking around the table to drop a kiss on his cheek and run her fingers through his hair. 

“Sounds like a perfect plan to me. Can’t think of anything that’s missing.” 

_How about the element of surprise and a tiny bit of romance?_

He wants to say that, but stays quiet, watching Arya deposit her cup into the sink and regard him over her shoulder. 

“So it’s settled then. Pick a day to become Mr. Arya Stark, but probably not a Sunday because I’m pretty sure the courthouse is closed. Oh, and don’t forget to get your suit dry cleaned. I may be low maintenance but I’m not marrying you in wrinkled clothes.” 

Then she winks and saunters out of the kitchen leaving Gendry to ponder how it is that months of planning has just been tossed out the window in the time it took his cereal to get soggy. 

xxx

“Well, what if you look at this like a positive thing?” 

“How is this a positive thing, Hot Pie?” 

Gendry exhales, adjusting his phone to see his friend better. 

“You’ve been so stressed out about all of this working out. Isn’t it a little bit of a relief that you won’t have to do it?” 

“That’s not it though.” He tries to find the words, as he glances up at the ceiling, “I just wanted it to be special, I guess.” 

“But it will be,” Hot Pie counters a bit too enthusiastically, and Gendry can’t help but crack a smile when his friend comes into view again with a noticeable smear of flour on his cheek. 

It’s not enough to make him forget his shitty mood though. Or that he may never get to give her the ring he’s had hidden away in his gym bag in the way he had envisioned. 

His scowl must be especially deep because Hot Pie sighs heavily, drying his hands on a dish towel. 

“Look, Gendry. I’m sorry your plans got foiled, but Arya loves you and she’s not even that big of a romantic. Who knows maybe she would have found the entire thing cheesy to begin with.” 

But he knows as much as Hot Pie’s advice is usually spot on, in this case, he’s wrong. 

Arya may not be much of a romantic, and she’s definitely not one for grand gestures, but this was going to be different. 

All the most pivotal moments in their relationship had taken place in nature. 

The first time they kissed – at Durran’s Point during an impromptu weekend escape during their time at KLU. 

The first time they had sex – at a campsite in the Riverlands during a road trip up North to see her family.

When he finally admitted that he was in love with her – while freezing his ass off during a visit with Jon North of the Wall. 

When they agreed to move in together – while on a stroll in the woods neighboring her family’s estate. 

Even just mentally scrolling through the catalog of these important memories – and recalling how Arya’s face had shone each time, eyes and smile both wide and undeniably beautiful – seems to give Gendry the motivation to snap out of his funk. 

When he taps back into the conversation, Hot Pie is in the middle of one of his typical motivational speeches. 

Knowing from personal experience that it will be nearly impossible to cut his friend off, Gendry props his phone on the kitchen counter so he’s still in the frame, pulls his laptop out and quietly gets to work. 

xxx 

He almost pulls it off. Almost. 

They’re both insanely busy that week so Arya doesn’t bring up the courthouse again, leaving Gendry with plenty of time to accelerate the timeline of their trip.

Rescheduling their reservation at the campsite is super easy given that it’s pre-season.

Getting in touch with Arya’s boss is a little bit more difficult, but for whatever reason, Sandor likes Gendry so he just grunts his approval and hangs up. 

Packing a bag for Arya is probably the most challenging part, but he works out a way to sneak articles of clothing into their shared duffle over the course of a week. 

By the following Friday, he’s all ready to whisk her away on their surprise vacation that’s not really a surprise since she helped plan half of it. 

He feels tendrils of excitement weave around him as he gets into their Jeep, ten minutes out from picking up her from work and getting on the road, pre-weekend traffic be damned. 

He checks his phone purely out of habit, just to see if there’s a text or anything from her. 

When he sees that there is in fact a message notification from Arya displayed on his screen, his heart plummets to the pit of his stomach.

Because of course Sansa would go into labor today of all days. 

xxx 

Baby Stark-Tyrell is born the following morning, and the entire Stark clan along with members of the Tyrell family, squeezes itself into the tiny waiting room of the maternity ward. 

Gendry is quite aware that this is a joyous occasion, and one that he’s especially happy for considering the hoops Margaery and Sansa had to go through to make this happen. 

But all he can think about as he dodges one balloon after another, is that if he had it his way, he and Arya would be waking up together in a shared sleeping bag in their tent with nothing but the sounds and smells of nature all around them, a mere eight hours away from being newly engaged.

Instead, he has to play chicken with an oversized pink balloon that has “Congratulations, it’s a girl” written across it in obnoxious bubble letters. 

It’s Arya’s turn to meet the baby, and he takes the opportunity to sneak out of the room, hoping a soda and something ridiculously unhealthy will lighten his mood. 

But even the vending machine refuses to cooperate with him. 

He grunts in frustration as he smacks the side of it, watching his bag of chips try – and fail – to escape the jaws of the hooked spiral. 

“What’s up your ass?” 

He glances up to find Theon Greyjoy’s entirely too smug face staring at him in amusement from his spot leaning against the machine. 

Giving up on his junk food, he retrieves his soda and grunts a noncommittal response.

It’s not that Gendry doesn’t like Arya’s brother in law. In fact, he finds Robb’s husband highly entertaining and fun to be around, but with his mood at the moment, Theon’s jovial demeanor comes off more grating than anything. 

“Nothing,” he mumbles and attempts to walk away, but the shorter man doesn’t take the hint.

“That’s not what you look like.” 

He points out as he follows Gendry to a row of chairs.

Gendry has the strongest urge to snap at the man, but he reminds himself that none of this is Theon’s fault and he doesn’t deserve his ire. Even if he’s being particularly nosy. 

“What does it look like then?” he asks instead, folding himself into the chair and trying not sigh in frustration when Theon drops easily next to him. 

“It looks like I finally get why Arya calls you bullish occasionally. You look exactly like one pacing the room. Don’t get me wrong. It was quite comical, but I’m also mildly concerned, because there are a lot of tiny babies in your vicinity and they don’t need your negativity. So what’s up, Waters?” 

And Gendry’s not sure if he’s going crazy or is just plain mentally exhausted from all of this, but he actually considers Theon’s offer. Before he can talk himself out of it, he sets his soda on the floor, rests his elbows on his knees and tells Theon everything. 

He’s barely finished speaking when Theon lets out a laugh that has far too much mirth behind it and Gendry feels his entire face twist into a scowl again. 

“What the bloody hells is so funny?” 

His obvious display of anger doesn’t seem to derail Theon in the slightest, amused brown eyes gazing at him as he leans his head against the wall, looking for all the world like the pinnacle of relaxation. 

“Nothing. It’s just cute is all.” 

“What is?” Gendry feels his jaw clench as he looks away again, “my sorry attempts to propose to my girlfriend?” 

Just referring to Arya as a girlfriend sends another flair of annoyance through him. She’s just so much more than that and he’d wanted to make it official in a way that would mean something, and clearly the universe is not on his side, and he doesn’t need to be laughed at. 

Especially by Theon Greyjoy of all people, who must sense how close Gendry is to ending this conversation, because his voice is missing its usual sarcastic tint when he speaks next. 

“Take it from someone whose been a part of this family in one way or another since I was a kid. There’s no such thing as perfect when it comes to the Starks.” 

Gendry must look especially confused, because Theon sits up and pivots his entire body to face him. 

“Did you know it took me three times to propose to Robb? Three! We were always getting interrupted by one thing or another, and one time he even took a work call in the middle.” 

Gendry gets what the other man is trying to do, but it’s doesn’t really help. Not when Theon shifts his hand, and his wedding band catches the light and all Gendry wants to say back is that at least he’d finally done it. He’d managed to propose to the love of his life eventually.

Gendry’s apparently not so lucky.

“And you should ask Marg how long it took her to propose too.” 

When Gendry doesn’t say anything still, Theon exhales and pokes him in the shoulder. 

“Look, all I’m trying to say is that this family you’re trying to marry into? They’re a wild, chaotic bunch, and stubborn as hells too, the lot of them. And nothing ever goes according to plan with them. But that’s also what makes them one of a kind. So maybe just go with the flow on this one? And seriously, dude, try to maybe relax your face a little. You look like you’re two seconds away from running a fist through a wall, and really that doesn’t match the vibe here.” 

Theon has a point. Normally, he’d go with the flow, and he usually does, but this is different. It just is. Because this is Arya and she deserves the world – even if she may argue herself that he’s given her everything she needs already. 

And he’s about to tell Theon so, when the door to the waiting room opens and the woman in question walks out, and it’s almost like the universe is sending him a message that he’s justified in his anger, because she looks every bit as fierce and perfect as she always does. With her bright eyes and purposeful gait, and her face splitting into a smile the second she locks eyes with him. 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Arya asks as soon as she’s within earshot, and Gendry doesn’t even have time to school his expression into anything other than the frown he’d had on previously.

“Oh nothing, just a friendly chat.” 

Theon says before clapping Gendry on the back and standing up. 

“Gonna go see if it’s my turn to meet the munchkin. Is there a sign-up sheet somewhere? Which Tyrell cousin do I need to bribe?” 

He doesn’t wait for a response before walking away but Arya still visibly rolls her eyes at him. 

Then she turns to Gendry and he’s confronted with her penetrating stare again – the one he’s been unable to escape from for nearly a decade now. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Mhm,” Gendry nods, “how’s the baby?” 

“Oh, Gen, she’s beautiful.” 

Her whole face lights up and for a split second he contemplates just asking her right then. 

But Arya drops into his lap, shoving her phone into his face. Gendry grabs a hold of her waist and dutifully looks at photo after photo of the newborn, while trying not to think about how Arya’s ring finger is noticeably bare. 

xxx 

His mood doesn’t exactly improve when they leave the hospital. 

Arya definitely notices – she always does – and the way he’s gripping the steering wheel doesn’t do him any favors. 

Gendry expects her to say something but she doesn’t until they get home and he makes a beeline for his gym bag.

“Everything okay?” she asks bluntly as she watches him rummage for his workout clothes. 

“Yeah. Just gonna go for a run.” 

He’d decided on the way here that the best thing to do with all his irritation is to break a sweat, and he’s determined to at least have that go according to plan. 

He drops a kiss to her forehead and then slips past her to go change, but he doesn’t even make it two steps before Arya’s saying his name. 

He’s ready to ask her what’s up despite feeling every bit on edge, but the question gets lodged in his throat when he turns around and immediately registers two things. 

One being the absolute look of shock on her face, and the second being where her eyes are trained on the little black box sitting innocently in the middle of the floor. 

_Fuck_ – 

Because of course in his haste to dig out his gym clothes, he’d pulled the ring box right out of his bag. 

And of course, Arya is right there to witness it.

The thoughts in his mind build into an inferno that makes it difficult to concentrate on anything but the sheer absurdity of the situation.

“Gendry, what is this?” 

Her voice is nearly unrecognizable for how soft and surprised she sounds. 

And suddenly, it occurs to him that it might not be the great outdoors, and there might not be a pretty sunset serving as their backdrop, but this, this is the look he’d been aiming for. 

Her eyes wide and filled with awe and the rest of her frozen still as she gazes between him and the ring. And Gendry knows it’s horribly unfair but the sense of calm, of rightness seeping in, puts an entirely too self-satisfied smile on his face as he drops his gym clothes on the floor, scoops up the ring, and walks right up to her with the confidence of someone who hadn’t spent months agonizing over doing this very thing.

“Open it.” He suggests quietly as he places the box in her palm. 

Arya glances up at him briefly, eyebrow raised, but doesn’t waste any time, snapping open the box. Gendry swears his heart nearly jumps right out of his chest when he hears her unintentional gasp. 

He knows the ring is beautiful. Hot Pie had said as much through teary eyes when Gendry had shown it to him. 

But obviously nothing can compare with the way Arya’s looking at it now. 

The silver band, etched with tiny Weirwood leaves, matches the silver of her eyes, which quickly turn a dark gray to match the moonstone that’s set in the middle of the band. 

“Did you make this?” 

Her question is barely above a whisper. And Gendry can’t recall a time he’s ever seen Arya quite so affected by anything. 

It’s almost ironic then, that he’d had all these meaningful words planned, but he can’t think of a single one now that wouldn’t spoil this absolutely ideal moment. 

“Yeah. Melted down a pair of silver earrings my mom had, and then improvised a bit. You like it?” 

“Do I like it?”

Arya immediately shakes her head, like she can’t believe he would even ask.

Before Gendry can properly react, she’s taking the ring out of the box, and sliding it on her own damn finger, because of course, she would. But for the first time since he dreamt up how the proposal would go, Gendry doesn’t even care because then she’s throwing her arms around him, and kissing him, and laughing while she’s doing, and he feels his entire shitty mood lift.

That’s the Arya Stark effect though, and all he can focus on is how bloody lucky he is that he gets to spend the rest of his life with her.

“So this is why you were such a grump monster even since I mentioned the courthouse.” 

She states more than asks as soon as they pull away, and he doesn’t even bother denying it. 

“When were you going to do it?” 

“On our camping trip,” he tells her sheepishly, and can’t help but join in her subsequent laughter, which she tries to stifle at least a little bit. 

“I’m sorry I derailed your plans.” 

“I’m not.” He tells her quickly, and realizes he absolutely means it, “I still get to marry you and that’s what counts.” 

He smiles down at her as he caresses her cheek, and when Arya leans up to kiss him, he pulls her closer and slants his mouth over hers; warm and solid and there. Like always. 

And later when she pushes him down on the couch and buries her hands in his hair, he gives into the thrill that shoots through him when he feels the metal band of her ring press into his skin.

xxx

In the end, he marries Arya Stark on a bright Thursday morning at City Hall. 

Hot Pie flies in and acts as witness, and they eat pizza off the hood of their car, while taking bets on how long it’ll take her family to completely lose their shit after Arya changes her Facebook status to married. 

And two weeks later, when they’re standing at the look out where he’d planned to propose, and the sun reflects the light off Arya’s ring as she tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles at him, Gendry realizes she was absolutely right. 

Turning their camping trip into a honeymoon was nothing short of a perfect plan. 

xxx


End file.
